Infection City 2: Find TBone
by ZombiesAppocolypes
Summary: After Razor walk along way on the street he found gun shops then he said"Cool!"then get inside and shopping some guns XD


My name is Jake...Jake Clawson I survived the accident of infetion in Megakat city the C Kat A captured T-Bone cause he's infested I'll bring him back going to pay what he done to us expect surely for Callie and T-Bone

In Longtails city

The C Kat A are planting to open Megakat city to check what's going on

"Are there any survivors?"The general asked

"Yes we have survivors from the city the first kat is Jake Clawson he was an enfotcer in that city and he is Razor"

"Who's Razor?"the general asked "He is a member of Swat Kat did you know swat kats sir?"Doctor asked him back "Yes I know they are heroes of Megakat city"

"and survivors number two is Chance Furlong also known as T-Bone of swat kat but he get infested so...we put him in nemesis programme "doc. answered the general continue ask"So...Clawson didn't get infested right doc?" "Yes general "doctor answered "Bring him to me maybe he has anti-virus gene we can use him to cure other people "general order

back at Razor who is still walking to the city he made it! he's in the city now he found the gun shop Razor is very happy because there's lot of guns "Holy Kat! RPG cool!"he said and picked up P228 Uzi Auto shotgun Hunting rifle RPG and pipe bomb "Let's kick some zombies tails"He said and ride a motorcycle in to the city very deep He's searching for surivors

In the city

The Enforcer is holding out zombies they're everywhere

"Keep shooting boys"the chife said and shooting zombies like other enforcer are doing now "Aaaah it bitted me"some of them get bitted and infested "We need back up"the chife said

At Felina's apartment

"I must help them"she said and put on her enforcer cloth picked up her handgun and running to Enforcer department when she got in she take out her pistol and shot the infected who's locked on chairs "I told you aim at the head"she told every one to get out and find the way out "I"ll go with you"Tedd said" and run follow her

they are walking on the street zombies are following them so they hiding in the church but it's not safe for them 4 hunters broke the window in side the church the mutants starting to attack them but there's motorcycle sound Razor rode the motorcycle inside and said"Get back!"then he release the motorcycle to crash Hunters he jumped from his motorcycle and take his Uzi from the backpack then he shooting them he killed 3 Hunters there's one left it's jumping to Razor but he take his shotgun out and killed it! when it on the air Felina dont know who he is so she asked"Who the hell are you?"

"You can call me Razor "He answered

"I recognised you! You're Swat Kat"She said and feel excited "So...where's T-Bone Razor?"She asked Razor answered"I don't...know but I have to find him"he look sad and unhappy "We'll help you find him"She said

"Thanks"Razor replied and smiled

"Hey guys this is Razor from Swat Kats he'll help us to fight these things because he survived from Megakat city and we'll help him find his friends T-Bone"Felina introduce Razor to every survivors "Why you wear mask?"one of them asked"Cause my real indenities is secret "Razor answered"But how can we trust you if we domt know who you are"one of them asked and Razor think they're right so... he take off his mask and said"My name's Jake Clawson nice to meet you guys"Jake said

At C Kat A lab

"Doctor how's the Nemesis?"The general asked

"Ready to deploy in 15 minutes sir"Doctor answered

"Let's see how's Clawson handle his old friend "the general laughed and wait in the lab

Back to Jake

"I think the C Kat A captured him for experiment test or something before we've been captured T-Bone get infested I have the medicine but those Goddamn kat captured him before i take him if he dead I'm gonna cut off their fuckin' head to kick replace football!"Jake said angrily like he's mad now then he cried "Don't worried I think he'll be ok"Felina said to calm down poor Jake who's cryinh like a baby kitten Jake heard something at the bridge and said"Wait up! I heard something"Jake need to stop everybody "There's noting there Mr. Clawson let's keep moiving"they dont listen to him Jake saw the missile is heading to them Jake said"Look out"but it's too late they died in explosion but there only Jake Felina Tabby left Jake saw a big mutant is holding Rpg and Minigun "Nemesis aw crud RUN!"Jake tell them to get outta there and jumped down to fight the Nemesis

"Let's see Clawson how's skill are you"the general said they put the camera in to Nemesis to Follow Jake

Jake take his P228 out and shoot at Nemesis but the bullets didn't work so he runs away from it to the evacuvation center at the park where's Felina's heading

after Jake at the evacuvation center the C Kat A wad captured Felina's friends and herself Jake has to save them he jumped from the building and running down to them and shooting C Kat A guards then the general came out and said to Jake"Hello Clawson how ' feel I think you're not infested yes you know that but the virus has plus to your DNA it make you have us or died" "What's about these people?" Jake asked about Felina and her friends "I won't go with you you son of a bitch" Jake said "Get the Nemesis out!"the general said then said "Kill him"Jake answer still is NO The nemesis starting to attacked Jake so...he kick it 5 times and it hit the metal The nemesis is bleeding Jake still kick it his memroies is cominh back

(Flashback)

"T-Bone! get of me"Razor shoved clean suit kats then ran to rescue T-Bone

"He's mutating bring him in Nemesis programme "the clean suit kat said

"Hey Chance will we're best friend forever?"Jake asked Chance when they was Enforcer"Sure you're my best friends forever Jake"

Back to Present

"Chance...is that you inside? oh crud what have I done I'm so sorry Chance I..."Jake cried and said to Nemesis

the general saw that he ordered Jake to kill Chance Jake answered "No!" then he ordered Nemesis to kill Jake he saw in his eye he's still Chance who I knew my best friend

"What the.."Jake said because the Nemesis us shooting at C Kat A guards "Hey buddy i owe you one!"Jake said and run to release Felina and her friends and picked up a pistol The C Kat A helicopter is locked on Jake and firing but Jake's running and don't hit by any bullets and there's no way to run helicopter is locked missile at him but he's still don't give up he shot the helicopter window the Nemesis push him back and fire missile "High Explosive missile deployed!"Jake said if Chance still be normal he's going to say like him the helicopter is going down to them Nemesis pushed Jake away from him and the helicopter crashed on him "Chance! Noooooo" Jake yelled and cried

"Come on Jake we have to go"Felina run to him to pick up him to the helicopter"Chance..."Jake still crying

the helicopter is flying out from the city but the C Kat A chopper follow them "Jake take this"she gave him a parachute "you must survived to help other kat make medicine "then Jake jumped down the helicopter and use his paracute to get down on the floor "Goodluck "Felina said then fly to escape from C Kat A

after he's on the floor he's at the old car yards he built his own car and ride it to get away from C Kat A

Jake still sad about Chance he died for him to keep me safe"I miss you Chance Furlong my best buddy "Jake said sadly and driving the car to get aways from C Kat A

end.(Listen Left 4 Dead 2 Swamp Fever for music :D)


End file.
